


Awkward Prince

by SparkyArcher



Series: Idiots of Lucis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Prince, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, High School, Noctis is an awkward baby, Progressing Relationship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Phila drags her best friend to her favourite place in Insomnia to ask him a question he really isn't prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

The final bell of the day went off, signally the end of the school day, and the fifteen year old Prince wasted no time leaving his classroom. Noctis didn’t get more than three steps before he was ambushed by a girl in the same year as him.  
“Noctis!” Phila called, quickly pulling the Prince into a hug, “How did your exam go?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet, whether it was excitement or nerves neither of them could tell.   
Noct shrugged, “I don’t think I failed at least.”  
“That’s good.” Phila was still bouncing, a giant smile on her face as strands of her long dark burgundy hair slipped from her braid halo and into her face. Noct rolled his eyes as a small grin came to his face and he exaggerated a sigh.   
“Alright, I’ll bite. What?” Noct finally asked and Phila giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the school grounds.   
“I wanna show you something.” Phila announced vaguely, not particularly caring if he had something else to do.  
“Don’t you have a patrol or something today?” Noct asked, trying to conceal the blush dusting his cheeks as he was once again met with a giggle and insistent tugging.  
“Nah, the Captain gave me the week off for exams. Come on, we’re burning daylight!” Phila laughed as Noct gave her a playful scowl but let her drag him off anyway. 

The childhood friends spent the next half hour intentionally ditching the rest of the prince’s guards, considering Phila herself was one of his personal bodyguards on the regular, it wasn’t that hard. It wasn’t long until the pair found themselves sitting on the roof of an old abandoned building and watching the sun dropping behind the horizon.   
“It’s so pretty isn’t it?” Phila hummed as she leaned back on her hands while her legs dangled over the edge.   
“Yeah.” Truth be told, Noctis wasn’t looking at the sunset. Phila didn’t notice as she grinned and turned to look at her old friend, green eyes practically sparkling in the dying light.   
“This place is really special to me y’know.” She said, “Cor brought me here just after my parents died.”  
“Why?” Noct couldn’t help himself, he had to ask but regretted it almost instantly when his childhood friend’s smile took on a sad edge.   
“He asked me what I saw from up here.” Phila explained, naturally confusing the poor prince.   
“What’d you say?” Again he couldn’t help the question and again Phila was happy to answer.  
“I gave him the usual eight year old answer: I saw buildings and streets and cars and lights.” The young guard laughed and dropped onto her back with her arms behind her head, “As you could imagine Cor called me idiot and then told me what he saw.”  
“Are you gonna keep leaving me hanging for this entire conversation?” Noctis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while his friend laughed at him again.  
“Probably. Anyway Cor told me that he saw lives that my parents sacrifice saved. I didn’t get why he asked me that at the time but it got me thinking-“  
“About how you want take his job by the time you’re twenty five?”  
“About how my parents always did what they thought was right without a care for what would happen to them.” Phila huffed playfully when Noctis laughed and lightly kicked his leg. “The Crowns-Guard have always inspired me and when I actually became a part of that-“  
“You screamed and bounced off the walls until Cor literally dragged you away?” Noctis suggested with another laugh.  
“Are you gonna keep interrupting me for this entire conversation?” Phila huffed, sending Noct an ‘evil eye’.  
“Probably. Anyway where are you going with this?” Noctis was starting to worry, this sounded like the sort of conversation best friends have when one is about to leave or do something really stupid that’s going to get them killed.   
“Where I’m going with this, Noctis” Cue another playful scowl, “Is that I want you to know whatever I do it’s because I know it’s right. So if I ever do something stupid please know that I have a reason.” Phila smiled as her gaze turned to the, now dark, sky. 

Silence fell for a moment and Noct decided to join his friend and lay down as well to watch the stars. This was one of the reasons their friendship lasted so long, Phila never treated him like a prince, hell she didn’t even realize he was a prince until they were ten and that significance just never sunk in for her. As such to her he was just another person. No that was a lie, he wasn’t just another person he was her best friend and she was his. The fact that she wound up being his personal bodyguard was a bonus.   
“Hey Noct?” Phila finally broke the silence but she didn’t look over at him, “You know, I’ve never actually brought anyone else up here.”   
“Why not?” Noct leaned up on his elbows to try and see his friend’s face as she spoke.  
“I told you before, it’s special to me but I wanted to share it with you because, well, you’re special to me too.” Phila admitted, a blush flooding her face. Noctis said nothing to that so Phila used it as a chance to continue. “We’re friends right Noct?”  
“Yeah, of course we are! Why? Has someone said something again?” Noctis was met with a giggle and a shake of Phila’s head.  
“Nah, I think it’s finally sunk in for everyone that we’re friends because we actually get along.” Phila sighed in thought, if she hesitated now she’d never say it, “But I was wondering, how do you actually feel about me?” Now it was Noctis’ turn to blush and he coughed into his hand.  
“W-well we’re really good friends. Um, why-“Noct coughed again, “Why do you ask?” Phila nearly giggled at how cute Noct was when he was stumbling over words and frankly she took it as a good sign.  
“I ask because I’m curious, do you think we could ever be more than friends?” Phila asked, trying to play it cool despite the blush threatening to give her heat stroke. Noctis actually had to process what he just heard for a moment, there was no way this was real. Actually there was no way this was a dream. It was just like Phila to get sick of waiting and ask him how he felt.   
“I can’t believe this. Are you serious right now?” Noct asked, refusing to look at his childhood friend in case there was that mischievous glimmer she has when she’s about to say ‘I got you’.   
“I’m dead serious. Noct, I-“now it was Phila’s turn to stumble over her words as she looked the other way when the blood rushed to her cheeks. “I really like you. Way more than I should as a friend.”   
“Then how about dinner? Saturday at seven?” Noct asked and Phila shot up to stare at him wide eyed. He had that damn smug little smirk he got whenever he successfully caught her off guard.  
“I’ll make a reservation at a nice restaurant.” Phila smiled as she sat and brought Noctis into a tight hug.  
“Nope. You did the asking so now it’s my turn to put in the effort. Don’t worry about a thing.” Noct returned her hug in full force as they laughed together. Unfortunately the moment was disturbed when someone’s phone went off.   
“Oh, that’s me.” Phila muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket and checking the number.   
“Cor?” Noctis snickered, just going off the look on her face he’d bet she missed curfew and her godfather is now pissed beyond belief.   
“Yep. I’m not answering this otherwise he’ll kill me.” Phila sent him to voicemail as she stood up and hauled Noct to his feet as well. “Come on I’ll walk you home.”  
“Isn’t that my line?” Noct asked as he followed his friend down the stairs of the old building.  
“Since when have I let you have the good lines?” Phila giggled as she led the way back to Noctis’ house, excuse me palace. 

When they made it back to the palace Phila kissed Noctis’ cheek goodbye before heading home to get the lecture of a lifetime for the third time in her lifetime. Noctis wasn’t surprised when he saw Gladiolus standing in the foyer of the palace smirking.  
“What?” Noctis groaned, walking past his friend.  
“You finally got the courage to ask her then?” Gladio teased, punching Noct’s shoulder.  
Noct blushed, “Yeah totally.” Gladio didn’t buy it for a second and he started laughing.  
“She asked you didn’t she?” The big guy nearly doubled over at the look on the prince’s face when he tried to shush the giant.  
“Yes! Shut up!”


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Phila always try to make time for each other. Hence date night.

One would think that being nineteen, moved out of her godfather’s house and recently moved in with her long-term boyfriend would give Phila Alexius some freedom. Well one thought wrong. After all her godfather is Cor Leonis.   
“You are not allowed to be out past eleven.” Cor stated for the millionth time.  
Phila groaned, “Cor, I haven’t lived here for a year now. You know what that means? I don’t have a curfew anymore nor do I come here after a night out.” The Guard-Captain shrunk back at the look the Marshal gave her.  
“You’re coming back here tonight. Before eleven.” There was no room for argument, judging by his tone, but Phila wasn’t having it. With a frown she put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her left leg.   
“You’re acting like this is the first time Noct and I have ever been on a date. We’ve been together four years, Cor!”   
“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Cor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I still don’t like the idea of you dating.” Phila snorted a laugh as she rummaged through her old closet.  
“You don’t have to like it but compared to some of our other dates, dinner and a movie is pretty civil.” Phila didn’t even have to look to see the infuriated glare that her godfather and commanding officer sent her.   
“I’m serious, Phila, if this boy makes you cry, prince or no, I’m kicking his ass.” Cor huffed as the girl he raised laughed again and turned around, a pair of shiny black boots now in hand.   
“And I’m serious about not having a curfew. Besides, it’s the second Thursday and that’s date night. We’re never home on time on date night.” She grinned when Cor sighed and simply eyed her boots, one eyebrow raised in question.  
“Why don’t you wear heels? You’ll look nicer.” This time Cor laughed at her facial expression while she sat down on her bed and began pulling on the flat boots that always went with her outfit. Four years or no she was not looking like a travesty on her date.   
“One: heels would make me taller than him. Two: they are the most illogical thing known to women. Three: I’m still his personal body-guard and I would like to keep my assassination foiling record six for o.” Phila finished her explanation just in time for there to be a knock on the door. The Captain was on her feet and pulling on her purple burgundy leather jacket within seconds as she headed out to the front of the house. As Phila passed her godfather she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“Don’t wait up.” She grinned before waltzing out to meet her date. 

Phila wasted no time in punching Noct’s arm when they walked out of the movie theatre.  
“I can’t believe you picked Jurassic Park, you stupid jackass.” The Guard Captain complained as her boyfriend laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
“What do you want me to say? Dinosaurs are cool and my girlfriend is scared of them so she sticks to me like glue. Win-win.” Noct couldn’t help teasing her as they walked back to the Regalia (that by some miracle he hasn’t crashed during the night).  
“You’re a jerk. Why am I dating you?” Phila asked in mock scorn. Again Noctis just chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her temple.  
“Because you love me and I got to you before Gladio or Prompto?” Noct suggested, successfully making Phila giggle and snuggle into his side.  
“Oh come on, I don’t date subordinates and Prompto’s not my type.” Phila squealed when Noct picked her up like a princess and lifted her over the side of the car and into her seat. Who needs to open a door when you can just lift your girlfriend over the side?  
“So you won’t date a subordinate but you’ll date the guy you’re supposed to protect at all costs?” Noctis asked coyly as he climbed into the driver’s seat.   
“Well yeah, I mean it’s kinda hard not fall in love with the guy I’m around practically twenty-four seven. Especially when he’s charming, witty, handsome, condescending, narcissistic-“  
“I thought this was meant to be a string of compliments?” Noct asked with a grin as he pulled the car onto the road and started heading to one of their old stomping grounds.   
“Who said anything about compliments? You should know I speak only the truth.” Phila laughed as she looked out over the side of the car in an attempt to play innocent.   
“So when you told Ignis that pink shirt suited him you were telling the truth?”  
“No. That was a flat out lie. I just wanted to see him wear neon pink.” Phila laughed at the memory and the knowledge that Prompto got an excellent photo of their friend posing in a pink shirt that was totally going to be brought out on the man’s twenty-first in a week’s time. 

The rest of the drive was spent with mindless chatter and laughter before Noct pulled over at the edge of a giant lake. Phila grinned as she hoped out of the car, it had been so long since they had come to this place and longer still since they’d actually gone swimming. At least she thought they were swimming, there was no fishing gear in the car. Before Phila could even get a word out, her phone went off and an angry picture of Cor flashed.  
Phila sighed, “I’m nineteen, moved out and totally independent and he’s still calling me on date night.” With an apologetic look at Noct she answered the phone.  
“What happened to dinner and a movie?” Cor’s angry voice only succeeded in annoying the Captain further.  
“I’m a grown woman I can do what I want. Besides we’re just at the lake.” Phila shrugged before she threw a wicked grin to her boyfriend that served to confuse and terrify the young man as Cor continued to rant on the other side. “Ah sorry, Cor, I gotta go. Noct is taking off his pants and I am not missing this. Okay bye!” Phila quickly hung up as she giggled and looked at Noct’s face as he paled more than usual.  
“He’s gonna kill me now you know?” Noct asked, his eyes following his girlfriend’s movements as she slipped off her jacket and moved for her dark blue turtle neck.   
“We may not have said anything in front of him but I’m pretty sure he suspects what we do in our leisure time.” Phila shrugged as she stood only in her undergarments, her scarred and tanned skin free for the prince’s eyes to roam. “You just gonna stand there slack jawed or come for a swim?” seconds later there was the sound of a splash and Noctis joined her in the cool water soon after. 

Noctis was trying so hard not get his pristinely styled hair wet while he was swimming around that he didn’t notice his girlfriend sneak up on him until it was too late. With a loud splosh, Phila successfully pushed him under the water. Naturally the moment he surfaced, she swam like hell. She wasn’t scared of him, no not by far, but there’s no fun in the game without chase. Of course, Noctis had an advantage and he used it. He warped in front of Phila and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her to his bare chest. Phila once again screamed a laugh as she playfully struggled against the Prince’s tight hold.   
“You didn’t think I’d let you get away with that did you?” Noct smirked making Phila freeze for a moment before she started struggling in earnest. Nothing good ever came from that smirk. With his free hand, Noct found three scars on Phila’s lower back and lightly ran his fingers over them. The poor Captain squealed and started laughing as her boyfriend tickled that one spot over and over again. 

Near midnight the couple finally got out of the water and lay down on the grass to star gaze. Phila made herself comfortable curled up at Noct’s side as he pointed out constellations and recounted the stories that went with them.   
“Do you really need me to tell you all these again?” Noct asked with a playful scowl, smiling a moment later when his girlfriend giggled.  
“Noct, babe, I could hear you tell these stories a million times and never get sick of them. You’re combining my two favourite things.” She grinned as she turned on her side to look into his deep blue eyes while one of his pristine eyebrows lifted in question.  
“Oh? And what are those?” Noctis asked coyly.  
“You and the night sky.” Phila giggled again when she felt the rumble of Noct’s chuckle.  
“Well I know what you like about me but I’m curious to hear why your favourite thing is the night sky.” Phila’s eyes drifted to said sky and Noctis let his hand slip from beneath his head and into his pocket where his fingers closed around a velvet box.   
“Well you know counting stars helps me sleep.” Phila stated, followed soon after by a yawn that told Noct she had subconsciously started counting, “But they’re also so beautiful and I know that wherever we are, if we’re together or apart, when I look up at the night sky I know you’ll see the same stars I see and it makes me feel like we’re not so far apart.” Her words began drifting as she finished. Noctis took a deep breath before turning his eyes to look at her only to have the words die in his throat. Phila had fallen asleep nestled against his side. The prince couldn’t help smiling as he shook his head but decided to let her rest.   
“Always when I need to say something important.” Noctis chuckled to himself but released the ring box and put his hand under his head again. He had all the time in the world to ask her. 

If only he knew there would be three hundred and sixty-four failed attempts to ask the same question before he managed to get it right.


	3. Snowbell Ball

Noctis paced his bedroom while his girlfriend put on her makeup in the bathroom. Today, almost a year after he first made the decision to ask, he was actually going to go through with it. The young Prince had gotten lots of advice on how to go about it ranging from suck it up and ask her to plan something romantic. He decided to go with the latter option and there was no better time to plan a romantic proposal than the annual Snowbell Ball. Of course the ball itself was extravagant and it would be a pain in the ass to actually get some time alone with his girlfriend but, with the help of his friends, Noct was confident this would go off without a hitch. 

Noctis glanced up at the bathroom door when Phila’s humming stopped and it took quite a bit of his willpower to not let his jaw drop. Phila usually took any opportunity to dress up nicely but she really outdid herself this time! An icy blue dress flowed to the ground, hugging her body in the best way, with a matching shawl fasted around her shoulder and dusted with glitter, conveniently hiding her scars, with a short scarf tied around her neck to replace her usual neck brace- I mean necklace, once more to cover scars. Her hair, usually done up in a braid wrapped pony tail, still had her usual braid halo but was otherwise left to flow down her back with a small blue flower popping out from her dark auburn hair. 

“Is there something on my face or is it just funny looking?” Phila asked as she cracked a grin and tapped Noct’s jaw back into place before slipping a piece of technology around her ear. It took a moment for the Prince to regain his composure, when he did however, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall. 

“Aren’t you going a little overboard?” He shot with a smirk as Phila’s face dropped.

“Translated into English: why Phila you look amazing!” The captain giggled at the pink tint that grew on Noct’s cheeks before she gave his outfit a quick once over and frowned, “You’re not going to wear a tie?”

“Why would I wear one of those cloth nooses?” Noct asked with a huff that Phila matched as she wandered over to the side table where she had actually set one out for him.

“It’s the Snowbell Ball Noct!” She laughed as she returned to him and slipped the tie around his neck before she started tying it for him, “You need to have some form of grace and dignity.” 

“If you say so.” Noct laughed as she finished with his tie and put a pocket square in his blazer. 

“You still haven’t figured out how to tie it on your own have you?” Phila laughed when the blush returned to Noct’s cheeks “Well don’t you worry, I’ll be here to tie your ties for as long as you need.”

“Then I guess I’m never learning to tie a tie.” 

The ball itself was extravagant and the moment the pair entered the room they were wrapped up in conversations by important people. Noct found himself in rather boring conversation with diplomates while Phila was engaged in conversation with other military officials. It wasn’t long before the band started playing a song that made Phila’s eyes light up like fireworks and started her humming along. Noctis excused himself from his conversation and bowed to the Guard-Captain. 

“May I have this dance milady?” He asked with a charming smile and mischievous glint to his blue eyes.  
Phila giggled and took his hand, “Of course good sir.” And with that they were off to the dance floor. 

 

No one was surprised to see the two dancing, some were even on the sidelines wondering when the Prince was going to finally pop the question, after all they’d been together for two years that the kingdom knew of. Phila’s eyes, though seemingly focused on Noct, were subtly scanning the expanse of the ballroom, looking for anything out of place. That was exactly what Noctis was counting on. 

“So whose idea was this?” Phila asked suddenly, a sly grin coming to her ruby lips as Noct scoffed.

“Mine, of course.” He answered, glancing over to the side where Ignis stood at the garden door. The small movement was not lost on Phila.

“It was Ignis wasn’t it?”

“Okay, it was his idea to play a song but it was my idea to play-“

“My favourite song.” Phila giggled, silencing him with a small pinch, “I was just teasing Noct, it’s a lovely gesture. I do have to ask though, what are you planning?” Noctis nearly chocked on air at the question and even stumbled in their dance, much to Phila’s amusement. 

“I’m not planning anything!” Noct announced, a little louder than he should have, leading to the lovely lady he was dancing with to laugh again. He was about to say something in his defence again when he noticed Phila’s green eyes were no longer focused on him.

“Excuse me, Noct.” Phila said, pulling away from the Prince with a curtsy, “But there’s something I need to take care of quickly, I’ll be right back.” Noctis watched as Phila made her way through the other dancers and quickly took his opportunity. 

 

Phila was on the other side of the ballroom in moments and stood with crossed arms in front of Gladiolus and a drunk noble. 

“Is there a problem here gentlemen?” The question may have been open but it was definitely directed at the giant that, for once, was wearing a shirt. 

“The good sir here has had a bit too much to drink, so I suggested he retire for the night but he’s demanding to talk to someone with authority.” Gladio explained with a sigh. 

“Well, demand answered. I’m the Guard-Captain sir so if you have a complaint please direct it to me and not one of my men just following orders.” Phila explained with a pleasant smile, this unfortunately turned the drunk man’s rage on her. 

“You’re damn ‘men’ are out of control!” He shouted, words slurring, “This one said I was being a drunk idiotic fool! I am no fool I am a Lord!” Phila glanced over at Gladio with this accusation and the big man just shrugged. 

“I am terribly sorry you had to experience that, sir, I will speak with him after the ball. I do, however, agree with him that you are highly intoxicated and need to vacate the premises.” Phila explained, pleasant smile still on her face as the man’s face became redder.

“How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?”

“Have you forgotten who I am?” Phila asked, voice dropping to a dangerous level as the smile slipped from her face, “I am the Guard-Captain and I am giving you two choices: go with my friend here and leave with your dignity still intact or keep making a scene, I’ll call over some other guards and they will forcibly remove you from the ballroom. Your choice.” The man visibly paled at the threat but looked between the Captain and the guard before nodding and making his way out of the ballroom.

“Nice work.” Gladio grinned almost laughing at the distressed look to cross Phila’s painted face.

“Noct’s gone.” She cursed, earning a raised eyebrow from her friend, “He slipped off when I was telling off that idiot. Great! He always does this. Keep an eye out.” And with that she was off.

 

The poor Captain had barely made it out of the throng of dancers before the receiver in her ear buzzed to life.

“Phila we have a situation in the garden.” Ignis’s voice sounded just as distressed as she felt. With an exasperated sigh, Phila brought her hand to her right ear.

“Handle it.” She hissed quietly, eyes still darting around, “Noct is missing and I need to find him.”

“Noct is the situation.” At Ignis’ claim, Phila sighed and dropped her head before spinning on her heel and making her way to the garden door.

“Of course he is.”

 

Phila was more than angry when she stepped out into the garden. If Noctis was causing problems he was never going hear the end of it. Fortunately that anger vanished the moment she saw the garden lit up with fairy lights, a path to a pavilion lit by candles. 

“Apologies for the deception, Captain, but it was necessary.” Ignis smiled at the look of utter disbelief on the woman’s face. “If you follow the path, you’ll find your gentleman caller at the end.” Well that was all she needed to hear. Thank the gods for flat shoes, otherwise the garden path may have been a pain in the ass. Phila nearly died when she saw the pavilion lit up by fairy lights and in the centre, the man she loved with red cheeks and looking more nervous than ever. 

“I knew you were planning something.” Phila said softly as Noctis took her hands in his. 

“Okay yeah I was.” Noct chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. “You love me right?” 

“More than anything. Nothing can ever change that.” Phila’s smile vanished, “Noctis, is something wrong? Has something happened?”

“Well, yeah, kinda.” Noctis admitted, he would never admit it aloud but watching the unshakable Captain get nervous was rather amusing. Before further words could be spoken, Noctis’ hand slipped into his pocket and dropped down to one knee.

“Noctis.” Phila whispered in disbelief.

“Phila Alexius, will you marry me?” Nocits had the biggest grin on his face when Phila gasped, hands covering her mouth as her eyes watered. For a moment all she could do was nod, not being able to find her voice.

“Yes!” She finally whispered after a moment, “Yes, yes, yes. Noctis, yes!” Phila’s voice got louder as she spoke and dragged her boyfr- I mean fiancée back to his feet and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Noctis slipped the ring onto her finger when they pulled back and his grin grew impossibly wider.

“Look at the back.” He said and Phila wasted no time flipping her hand over and reading the letters engraved into the metal. 

“You, my love, are one cheesy bastard.” Phila giggled, reading the words A thousand years over and over. 

“Well you said it was your favourite song.” Noctis chuckled, “It actually was my idea this time.” For a time the couple just enjoyed each other’s company, Phila occasionally squealing that oh my gosh it actually happened before Noct cleared his throat. “We should probably tell my dad.” 

“Oh! That’s not possible right now. He went off to the meeting while we were dancing.” Phila shrugged, not at all bothered at the King’s disappearance, knowing that the Marshal was with him. “We can tell him in the morning. Come on, the party’s still going and I gotta slap Gladio for that damn distraction.” Noctis winced at that, she wasn’t meant to know, “What? You thought I wouldn’t figure it out?”

“I never said that.”


	4. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from the most hated man in Eos leaves a trail of tears.

Phila glared at Chancellor Izunia’s back as he left the throne room, still trying to process what she just heard. Other than the look of murder in the Captain eye’s, her face betrayed no emotion but she was certain her arms, currently clutched behind her back, were beginning to bleed from her nails digging in so she could keep her appearance. King Regis glanced at his Captain from the corner of his eye before sweeping his gaze across the throne room and his councillors, he wasn’t about to have this conversation in public.

“Councillors, please give us the room.” The King asked and within moments every member of the Kings Privy Council got up and left. Once Phila was alone in the throne room with the King she immediately dropped her stance and turned to face him, finally letting the despair run across her face. 

“Before you say anything, your Highness, please just let me say: damn my feelings, the good of Lucis comes first.” Despite her bravado, Phila was desperately trying not to cry, after all a foreigner just waltzed into her home and demanded that her fiancée marry another woman without giving anyone much of a choice. It was a lot to take in and in an attempt to cope, Phila was trying to put her duty first so it wasn’t personal. A sad smile spread across Regis’ face as he shook his head.

“You’re so much like your father it’s almost painful.” He joked, “I understand where you’re coming from, Phila, but I simply can’t do that to you and Noctis. Your wedding is in two months.” The tears finally began to fall when he said that, she had planned this wedding down to the last detail, it was going to be perfect and Insomnia was excited to see their Prince and their Hero get married but now-

“Your Highness, Regis, there’s no room for discussion this is the good of Kingdom we’re talking about.” She argued, one hand crossing over her chest while the other cradled her forehead as she forced down a sob.

“As well as Noctis and your happiness.”

“To hell with our happiness! How many Lucian lives have been lost to this war? How many will be lost if you don’t accept this offer.” Phila couldn’t bring herself to use an authoritative tone as she normally would but even with it, Regis would be able to see right through her. 

“Phila.” He sighed, standing from his throne and tugging his daughter-in-law-to-be into a hug, “You can’t hide behind your duty forever.” That’s when the sobbing started as the young Captain clung to her King, her family, and finally let her tears fall.

“I know but it’s the only way I can believe this. Everything was so perfect and now some stranger has just come in and destroyed it all.” She sobbed leading to the King having to strain his hearing to be able to decipher her words. 

“Perhaps if we were to explain that you and Noctis are already engaged-“

“You think they don’t already know?” Phila giggled despite herself, “It’s pretty common knowledge.” With another sigh, she withdrew herself from the King’s embrace, tears still falling from her eyes but the sobbing had stopped, “It’s a power play. They know you’d never willingly do something to upset your son’s happiness so by forcing him to marry someone else, no matter how close they are, they’re proving that they have ultimate power over you and therefore Lucis.”

“You’re far too perceptive for your own good.” Regis chuckled with a shake of his head and Phila grinned at him.

“That’s how I stopped an attempted regicide and became the Hero of Insomnia.” There was silence again, neither of them wanted to breach the topic of telling Noctis. Finally Phila sighed again and tried to wipe her tears away, “I don’t want to lose him.” She whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor.

“I know, my dear. This is a decision you shouldn’t have to make.” Regis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but didn’t have much else to say. 

“I’d better go find Noctis.” Phila muttered after a moment and started walking down the steps from the throne without waiting for answer. King Regis simply watched as she walked away, it had been a very long time since he had seen someone look that heartbroken. 

 

Phila found the love her life in their shared apartment, he was sitting on the couch, reading through some reports that Ignis had given him with the TV on in the background. When he heard the door open he got up to greet his fiancée with a smile and a hug.

“Hey, Phil, you’re home early.” Noctis grinned, chalking up the weary expression on her face to fatigue after a long day. For a moment, Phila didn’t answer, she just held him tighter like she was afraid he was going to disappear. It seemed like eternity before she let go but she kept his hands in hers and started walking towards their bedroom.

“Noct, we need to talk.” Phila said the dreaded words as she sat down on their bed and pulled Noctis down next to her.

“Alright shoot.” Noctis was only starting to get a little suspicious. Phila had used the ‘need to talk’ line before over stupid stuff like what he wanted for dinner or Prompto organising a movie night but the seriousness she had spoken with made him queasy.

“Phila, is something wrong?” Noctis asked carefully. Phila shook her head, tears springing to her eyes again as she laced her fingers with his and breathed a shuddering breath.   
“Noctis, something serious happened at the meeting today and I really don’t know how to tell you this.” It took all of her strength to look Noctis in the eye as she spoke. The moment he saw her tears, Noctis pulled her into a strong hug.

“Whatever happened, we’ll get through it together.” He smiled at her when he pulled away only for Phila to shake her head and choke on a sob.  
“That’s just it. We can’t.” To say the atmosphere crashed would be like saying boulder was a pebble. “The Chancellor offered your father terms for a ceasefire, it’s basically a list of surrender terms, and one of them was that you have to marry Lady Lunafreya.” Noctis could do nothing more than stare at his fiancée as the news sunk in. 

“No! No way!” Noctis shouted, jumping from his place on the bed to stand, “They can’t do this! We’re two months away from getting married, Phila.”

“Noctis, calm down.” Phila whispered, grabbing Noct’s hand again to stop his pacing, “We don’t have a choice in this matter. If you father doesn’t agree the terms then people are just going to keep dying.” 

“Why are you just accepting this? We can’t just let the Empire dictate our lives Phila.” Noctis argued, clasping her hand in both of his as he knelt on the ground to look his fiancée in the eye. “Don’t you love me?”

Phila burst into tears again, “Of course I do, Noctis!” She cried clinging to him like her life depended on it, “I love you more than life itself but we can’t fight this one! It’s so much bigger than us.” 

“Damn it, Phil! You’re asking me not to fight this? You might as well be asking me not to breath!” Noctis was trying not to shout but there were tears in his eyes and a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized she had made up her mind.

“Noctis please, don’t make this harder than it is. This is the good of Lucis we’re talking about. You have a duty to do what’s best for your people just as I have a duty to protect this Kingdom.” Phila couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t bear to see the heartbreak in his eyes, the eyes she loved so much. The couple fell into silence again, both staring at the carpet beneath their feet and hands still interlocked. 

“Is this really what you want?” Noctis’ voice was barely a whisper. Honestly, he feared her answer.

“No.” Phila answered in a similar whisper, “No, this is the last thing I want but we don’t have a choice. I hate this situation and that no good Chancellor with every fibre of my being but we have a duty we must uphold.” Her voice shook as she spoke and finally looked at the man she loved with all her heart, “As long as I can stay by your side, even if it’s just as your friend then I’ll be content.” Phila smiled with tears streaking down her face. It was the saddest, most heartbroken expression Noctis had ever seen on her face and it made his own tears start falling.

“You’ve already made up your mind haven’t you?” He managed to choke out as Phila finally stood up with him. 

“I’m so sorry Noctis. I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that.” Phila placed a quick, soft kiss on Noctis’ lips before she finally let go of his hands and slipped off the ring he had given her. Taking his hand again, she placed the ring in his hands the words A thousand years flashing in her mind again. Phila went to leave only for Noctis to grab her wrist and tug her back, pushing the ring into her hand again.

“Keep it. I love you more than words can explain, please remember that.” Noctis kissed Phila’s cheek before letting her go. He tried his hardest to stop his tears when her hand slipped from his and she walked out the door. He would never forgive the Empire for this.

 

Phila didn’t go back to the Citadel that night, she went to her godfather’s house. Clarus had told Cor about what happened the moment he had left the throne room so the Marshal was waiting for her with two glasses of whiskey. Cor took Phila’s phone off of her when she got home so she wouldn’t drunk text Noctis and then proceeded to let her cry and drink for the rest of the night.


End file.
